


Only for You

by crosschord



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosschord/pseuds/crosschord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HitsuHina Fluff: Hinamori Momo and Hitsugaya Toushiro have known each other a long time, but how do they really feel? Late night musings may lead to late night confessions. Do they finally admit how they feel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only for You

It was a clear and calm night as Hinamori Momo sat on her futon, thinking.

She had known Hitsugaya Toushiro for a great number of years now, and until tonight, had never had any confusion about her feelings for him.

She always saw him as "Shiro-chan" the little boy that lived next door to her, the little boy she grew up with and teased, the little boy she ate watermelons with on her front porch. Then came the day she left for Academy, and had to leave him behind.

She saw him during breaks, told him about her classes and how well she was doing. But whenever she would mention Kira-kun or Abarai-kun, Hitsugaya would get a certain expression on his face that she just couldn't quite figure out. So after a while, she decided not to mention them any longer, and everything was fine.

A couple years passed, and Hitsugaya started coming to the Academy as well. She had promised to start calling him by his real name, but the habit was so hard to break. So she continued to call him Shiro-chan.

But then he started to change. She recalled one incident where some upperclassmen started picking on her and pushed her. The next thing she next, the guy picking on her was on the floor clutching his nose and yelling. Looking over, she saw Hitsugaya standing above him, fist clenched, seething.

"You bastard! What the hell did you do that for!" the upperclassman cried, scrambling up off the floor.

Hitsugaya turned to him, his expression dark. "Don't touch Hinamori."

After the upperclassman had run off, Hinamori went up to Hitsugaya and took his hand, turning it over, and making sure he was okay. "You know, you shouldn't hit people," she had told him in a kind yet scolding voice. "It isn't very nice."

Hitsugaya just grunted and looked away. "Yeah, well…he shouldn't have pushed you."

After that, it was always the same thing. If someone picked on her, Hitsugaya would always be there, acting as her knight in shining armor, ready to protect his lady fair. "I will hurt anyone that makes you bleed," is what he always told her.

Momo would just shake her head and tell him that she would be fine, but he would hear none of that. So, Momo had decided to accept it and go on.

The two of them continued through their Academy days without much trouble. Momo excelled in her classes as well as Hitsugaya. During training, she had come to learn that he excelled with a sword, and would have him help her whenever she could.

After all, it was her dream to get into the fifth division.

Ever since her encounters with Aizen-taichou, she dreamed of being in his division and working alongside him. But, knowing how Hitsugaya got whenever she mentioned the name of another guy, she kept her dream a secret, and went on with her training.

_Am I missing something here?_ she thought. _All these years..._

_He protected me, kept me safe, tried to make sure I didn't get hurt...he tried so hard..._

She then started to recall the time her precious Aizen-taichou betrayed her, stabbed her, and then left her. She didn't know what to think after all of that. She recalled Hitsugaya's mood after that incident.

"I swear, when that bastard returns…I will kill him." His face had that dark expression he always had whenever someone had hurt her.

But this time, it was…different. Scarier. It was also…sad. As though if she had died, he wouldn't have known what to do if she left her.

She finally came to a decision about what to do, and got up from her futon. Walking over to her closet, she picked out a nice kimono, and changed. After brushing her hair out, she left her room, and headed over to the tenth division.

Hitsugaya Toushiro looked up at the sky and sighed. During the past couple of days, Momo had been acting…strange. Every time he approached her and tried to talk to her, she gave him some excuse about how busy she was, and would quickly walk away.

After having this happen for the fourth time, he had decided to talk to the one person who could help him figure out what the hell was going on with his Bed-Wetter Momo.

Unfortunately, this person happened to be his Vice-Captain.

"So Hinamori-chan has been acting strange around you?" Matsumoto Rangiku was sitting on the couch in their office with a thoughtful expression on her face.

Hitsugaya nodded and sighed. He hated having to do this, coming to Rangiku for advice. The last time he went to her was to find out what kind of present she thought Momo would like for her birthday. Rangiku teased him about it for days, claiming that her small captain was "growing up, and finally taking some interest in the opposite sex."

After thinking about it for a moment, Rangiku snapped her fingers and sat up straight. "I've got it!"

Hitsugaya gave her a dubious look. "And that would be…?"

Rangiku snorted and leaned forward. "If it wasn't obvious already. She likes you taichou…"

Hitsugaya sighed again, and shifted on his futon. He remembered the feeling he had felt when he summoned Hyourinmaru for the first time, and then later when he became captain. But that hadn't compared to the time Momo called him by his name for the first time after they had first met…

Coincidentally, it was just after he learned his sword's name. He remembered wanting to protect, and a certain someone he wanted to protect. The power that came to him, the surge of energy, then finally, it all came to him, and Hyouinmaru emerged.

Momo had come running up to him, an enthusiastic expression on her face.

"Amazing! You've already mastered it!"

"'Already'?"

"You did it, Shiro-chan, no... Hitsugaya-kun!"

Hitsugaya had blushed and turned away "Q-quit it..."

Momo giggled. "Don't blush now!"

"Shut up! I'm not blushing!"

_It was always that way... She'd always worry about everybody else instead of herself..._ thought Hitsugaya.

Finally he got up and got dressed with a determined expression on his face. _I know what I need to do_ he thought, and walked out the door into the night towards the fifth division.

"Sh-shiro-chan?" exclaimed Momo as she looked down the pathway.

Hitsugaya stopped in his tracks, and looked ahead of him. "Hinamori, what are you doing out here?" He looked her up and down, and noticed that instead of wearing her usual shinigami robes, she was dressed in a fairly simple, yet nice, kimono. Plus, her hair was down, something he hardly saw. His heart started to race, and he tried to calm himself down. _Relax, it's just Hinamori,_ he told himself, _she doesn't look any different than before._

Momo noticed Hitsugaya standing there, frozen in place. She decided to make the first move, and walked toward him. "I…was coming to see you. I wanted to talk to you. Do…you want to go for a walk?"

Hitsugaya swallowed and nodded, trying to calm his nerves.

"So, what are you doing out here at this time of night?" asked Momo, tightly clutching the sleeve of her kimono, trying to hide her nervousness.

Hitsugaya let out a shaky laugh. "I was coming to see you."

Momo smiled, and the two of them continued to walk down the hall.

After a while, they finally came to a quiet area on the grounds where they couldn't be disturbed. Momo sat down on a bench, and waited for Hitsugaya to join her.

He sat down beside her, and looked at the ground, a building, a rock lying on the ground, anything to distract him and keep him from looking at her. "So…what did you want to talk to me about?" he finally asked.

"Well…I….I don't know how to say this…"

Hitsugaya let out a sigh of exasperation. "Well, what is it?" he asked, in a slightly gruff tone. He noticed when she flinched a bit at the way he sounded. "Sorry, what were you going to say?"

Momo took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves. _Relax, it's just Shiro-chan. It's she same Shiro-chan you've known for years. But…he's different now…_

Finally, she spoke. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you for the past couple of days."

Hitsugaya blinked a couple of times before responding. "Is that all?" _I thought she was going to something else._ He shook his head mentally a couple of times. _But what Matsumoto said can't be true…_

When Hitsugaya didn't respond right away, Momo started to get up. "I guess that's all. Sorry for taking up your evening like this." _Darn it! Darn it! Darn it! Why can't I say it!_

Hitsugaya noticed that Momo was starting to get up and leave, when his hand shot out to grab hers. "Wait…there's something I want to say too."

Momo stopped, and sat down again, blushing a bit at their sudden contact. "Yes?" she responded in a shaky voice.

It was now Hitsugaya's turn to stammer. "I...wanted to say..." _Dammit Hitsugaya Toushiro, just say it already!_

Hinamori blinked a couple of times, and looked him in the eye.

And that's when she realized it.

It was what she had known all along, but had never admitted. And at that moment, as she gazed into his eyes, she knew he thought the same way.

_I'm in love with Hitsugaya Toushiro._

She raised a hand up and settled on his cheek. Hitsugaya stopped talking, and stared back at her. That was when he also knew, and realized the same thing.

_I'm in love with Hinamori Momo._

No words were needed at this point. Their lips met briefly, and then suddenly parted. They gazed into each other's eyes again, when Hitsugaya leaned in and kissed Momo again, this time with more force.

Momo relaxed into the kiss and ran her hands through his hair. They broke apart for a second time and Hitsugaya leaned his forehead against hers and smiled.

"So…what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Momo smiled as well, and intertwined her fingers through his. "It's not important anymore."


End file.
